


Just Another Day for Demigods and Class 1-A

by Zeda_Michiko



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya is awkward, Nico is done with almost everyone (except Hazel and Will), Oblivious Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeda_Michiko/pseuds/Zeda_Michiko
Summary: Nico and Will are quite literally dropped into a world of heroes. They go to UA and have to fit in until they can go home. The only problem is, the class they were put in needs a lot of help. There's a pissed of blond who apparently wants to kill them, a multi-colored kid with emotional problems and Daddy issues, and a teacher who just wants to sleep. And as if that isn't enough let's not forget the villains. Will they make it home before Nico and the blond kid kill each other? Maybe not, but lets find out.





	1. This is weird, but I've been through weirder

Nico's POV:

I woke up to the sun shinning down on me and Will yelling at me, "Nico get up! You already wasted half the day!" I groan and roll out of bed only to see Will standing in my cabin's doorway arms crossed looking at me. I give him a tired smile and he sighs before uncrossing his arms and coming over to my side.  
"You need to get up." I says much more softly this time.  
"Why~" I whine.  
"Because you have to eat," he kisses the top of my head, "come on." With that he gets up and leaves the cabin closing the door behind him. I get up and put on my clothes that I am wearing for the day, or more correctly the next six hours. I grab my sword and exit my cabin, Will is sitting on the steps waiting for me, and when I come out he stands up and smiles. He grabs my hand and pulls me off to the dinning pavilion.  
"You are so lucky your cute." Will tells me,"Other wise I would have gotten you up much earlier."  
"First off, I'm not cute. So don't you ever call me cute again. Second, if you did I wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore. Instead I would have a dead body I would I have to hide. And finally, why can't I just get McDonald's?" Honestly I just really wanted a Happy Meal right now.  
"First, you're right your not cute, you're adorable. Second, you love me too much to kill me." I wrinkle my nose at being called adorable, but he's right that I wouldn't kill him. "Finally, McDonald's is really bad for your health, so no you are not getting any." Never mind, I would totally kill Will.

When we get to the dinning pavilion I see Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel all sitting at our table. There was almost no one else there except some Hermes and Ares children. I see Percy throwing food at Jason and Jason throwing food back at Percy. Annabeth is sitting next to the chaos reading a book. Leo is sitting across from her talking to Hazel who is to his right. I grab my food and sit down next to Annabeth, Will sitting on my other side.  
"How long have these two idiots been at it?" I ask her. She looks up and over to me before looking a her idiotic boyfriend and the blond superman.  
"About an hour," She sighs, "I'm surprised that those two haven't gotten into trouble yet." Right as she finishes her sentence a spoonful of mashed potatoes fly through the air and smack right into her book. I can tell she's pissed, but instead of being a nice cousin and saving my two older and dumber cousin's skin, I just take a bite of my food and watch them die.  
"Nico! Help!" They scream as Annabeth chases them around the room with a knife and a spoon.  
"I would, but Will says I have to eat."  
"Doctor's orders," He shouts next to me. We both laugh as the two idiots run out of the pavilion with Annabeth hot on their tails.  
"You know I would feel bad, but they kind of deserve it. And I don't want Annabeth to be mad at me." Hazel says watching them go.  
"I like how they asked for Nico to help them. I mean he's not an idiot, he's not going to help them when it's Annabeth chasing them." Leo says from the floor. Having fallen there because he was laughing so hard at Percy and Jason.

Will and I left after I had finished my food, saying good bye to Hazel and Leo. Hazel was going to go back to Camp Jupiter, and Leo going to go work in the forge. Will and I started to go up the hill when we hear Chiron calling out for us. We turn around and see that he is in his wheelchair.  
"Good afternoon you two." He says when he got to us.  
"Good afternoon." Will and I reply back.  
"AS much as I hate to ask this of anyone, I have to ask someone. Would you two be willing to go and get a new demigod and bring them to camp?" He asks politely.  
"Of course." Will tells him.  
"Good you two leave tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck." With that he leaves, rolling himself off in the direction of the big house.  
"How do you think he gets back up the stairs in a wheelchair?" I ask Will.  
"Don't know." Will replies. We start back up the hill as sit down with our back to the trees protecting us from monsters.  
"Remember our first date?" Will asks me.  
"Yep. We were both so nervous that we had a conversation on paper and grass." I recall.  
Will laughs, "No. I mean yeah that did happen, and it definitely isn't one of my greatest moments. I was talking about how we stayed out too long and it was dark when we came back, so we lay down on this hill and looked up at the starts talking. I was so happy in that moment."  
"I was too. Until the harpies found us and I had to quickly shadow travel us to my cabin where you told me off for using my powers when 'I wasn't healthy enough yet' and 'I could have died'." Will laughs again.  
"I really hope you remember the good things too and not just the bad things that happened." He looks at me. I decide to lay down on his lap looking up at him. Will starts running his fingers through my hair and for a while all is calm.

I don't know when, but I think it was after Will started humming that I fell to sleep on his lap. I don't think he minded. Judging on the fact that he didn't wake me up for a long time. When I did finally wake up Will was asleep against the tree. It was dark so I sat up and shook him awake.  
"Nico? What's wrong?" Will asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"It's night time we got to go back to our cabins before the harpies get us."  
"What are you talking about?" Will looks at his watch. "It's 5 in the afternoon, in summer. Plus, I can see the sun shinning." My eyes follow where he points, and sure enough the sun is still shinning.  
"Then why are we the only things in darkness?" I ask.  
"Nico, did you accidentally use your ability over shadows in your sleep again?" Will asks.  
"No, because as soon as I wake up and that does happen things go back to normal. But I'm wide awake and we are still the only things in darkness." In that moment I look up and see a dark purple cloud like thing hanging over us. "Oh. I'm guessing that's the reason." I point at it. Will looks up to. Just then the cloud swallowed us up and the next thing I know I'm free falling through the air about 300 feet above a city. I hear Will scream beside me and I instinctively grab hold of him and shadow travel us to safety. Which apparently means slamming into the ground. Thank you powers. I really needed those bruises. I roll over and get up. Only to come face to face with a two foot tall rat?  
"Well welcome to UA." It says to me. What the fuc-


	2. The Rat's the Boss...Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are now having a nice conversation with the Principle of what is apparently a school for future heroes. Will's not sure if he should call the cops on the guy, or call the mental hospital for himself and Nico. Then as Will thought it couldn't get weirder a yellow (sleeping bag, caterpillar?) thing decides to complain that they were talking too loud and it couldn't sleep. Now Will wants to call the mental hospital for him and Nico.

Will's POV:

I'm sitting besides my boyfriend Nico across from the talking rat. Even after about a year of dating I still can't believe Nico agreed to go on a date with me, but that's a story for another time. Right now I am about 50% sure that I am dreaming, and the other 50% is sure that I have lost my mind. Honestly I'm surprised it took me this long to lose my mind after knowing Percy for years. I feel Nico grab my hand and I look over to him. His eyes area telling me that he sees this too. Great, so we're both crazy. Well at least we're crazy together. The rat finished his tea, and put the cup down. He looks at us, and just sits there. No one says anything. It feels like a giant game of 'Who Will Crack First?' and that person is me.  
"So what's this about a school for future heroes?" I ask him.  
"Exactly what it sounds like. We teach young kids to use their quirks to their best ability so that they can become the best heroes they can be, and the best for the world." The Rat says.  
"And your 'quirk' is? Also what is a quirk?" Nico asks.  
"My quirk is called High Specks it gives me a higher intelligence compared to humans. I know that look yes I am an animal, however I was experimented on until I became like this because those humans thought that only humans deserve quirks. A quirk is someone's unique ability that only they have. One last piece of information is my name is Nezu. What's your? Oh, and your quirks if you please." Nezu asks us.  
"I'm William, but everyone calls me Will. I don't have a quirk." I tell him. I look over at Nico and can tell that he's not going to tell Nezu anything. "And this is Nico, no one ever calls him by his full first name. He also doesn't have a quirk. Wait does anyone other than me know your full first name?" I ask Nico.  
"No. And if you ever tell anyone it I promise to make your death slow and painful." He tells me.  
"Aw, come on I'm your boyfriend." I whine.  
"You're right. I'll make it less slow and painful than other people's. Feel free to feel special." Nico gives me a smile. I place my hand over my heart pretending to be flattered. "What do you mean you don't have a quirk? I saw you both appear out of a shadowy looking thing." I forgot about Nezu.  
"We don't call them 'quirks' in our world. Mainly because mostly everyone doesn't have a special ability. We are different because we are half god, and half human. This allows us to do many things that normal people can't do. For example, my powers are over health and light. I can heal people, take blood pressure, take someone's fever, and make small amounts of light. Nico's are different. He can move through shadows, raise the dead, talk to ghosts, make people into ghosts, and tell if someone is going to get really hurt or die." I explain. 

Throughout all of this Nezu looks uncomfortable with Nico's powers. Honestly, I'm not surprised, not a lot of people like Nico's powers. To make matters worse Nico doesn't look too happy about me telling this guy about his powers. I give him a look that tells him that it was the polite thing to do. Nico rolls his eyes and gives me another look saying that he's still not sure about us not being insane, and frankly neither am I. I still want to call a mental hospital for us, but the urge to do that is slowly fading. Or it was until I heard a disembodied voice say, "Be quiet your waking me up from my nap." I look over at Nico and see him also freaking out. So I'm not the only one who heard that...great. Nico and I both turn to look to were the voice came from and see this yellow thing stand up. It's at this point when I start looking for a phone to call that mental hospital for us. Then as if the universe just wanted to laugh at how crazy Nico and I are, a person steps out of the yellow thing and turns towards us. The person looks tired and done with life. In other words what I think Nico's going to look like when he's 50, but Nico will be better looking than this guy.  
"You look like you were dead and then brought back to life." Nico says monotoned.  
"Nico! You can't just say things like that!" I yell at him.  
"Am I wrong?" He asks looking at me.  
"That's not the point!"  
"So you agree with me."  
"I didn't say that!" The tired looking man starts laughing.  
"You two bicker like an old married couple." He laughs.  
"Thanks. We get that a lot." I tell him.  
"I'm Shouta Aizawa, or Eraserhead." Aizawa informs us.  
"I'm-" I start.  
"William or Will for short, and you" he points to Nico,"are Nico short for whatever your name is."  
"I could tell you our last names too." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, and after dating Nico for a year I can tell he means go on.  
"My last name is Solace. And Nico's is di Angelo." I tell him. Nico groans and face-balms.  
"You don't tell strangers you first and last name William." Oops, I'm in trouble."That's basically asking to get kidnapped."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah 'Oh'." Nico rolls his eyes.  
"As funny as it is watching you two fight is, we can't just let you wander off around this world without dangers for both the public and yourself." Nezu states.  
"Fair." Nico crosses his arms and leans back on the couch."But what do we get out of staying here under your watch."  
"Wait! Since when did he say we where staying here." I ask.  
"Will. It was a given. I'm terrible with people and even I figured that out. Use your head! Even Percy could have-no, nope, nevermind, Percy wouldn't have figured it out." Nico tells me.  
"I know exactly where they should go." Aizawa says to Nezu,"They should join my class."  
"Perfect. I'll make the paperwork and they'll start tomorrow." Nezu agrees.  
"Hell no," Nico snaps,"I'm not sitting in class with some snotty stuck-up brats."  
"I have a feeling you don't have a choose." I tell him sympathetically.  
"Oh shi-"


	3. Who the Hell Invited this Blond to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not happy to be going to school. There is a reason why he is a year-round camper, it's because he hates school. He did learn though. In fact he borrowed books from the Athena cabin tons of times. So it's not the learning he hates...it's the forced interaction between people, and Nico hates almost everyone. So let's see what happens when we put an upset Nico, Will being picked on, and a sleeping teacher together.

Nico's POV:

I drag my feet through the halls behind Will and Sleeping Bag Guy (yes that's his name now, get over it), Will's hand is clamped onto my wrist. Which is the only reason I am walking into the jail cell. I tried to get Will, Sleeping Bag Guy, and Talking Rat (if you are still surprised I'm giving people nicknames in my head. Hi I'm Nico.) to let me not go to school, but no one listened. So here I go, learning things I already knew and will never use again, sitting for hours on end with ADHD, and being forced to talk to people I don't know or like. I don't need to be here. I am already learning college level classes from books I borrow from the Athena cabin. Sleeping Bag Guy opens the door to what I can only assume is the classroom, or hell. What's the difference? I hear people yelling and the sound of running around before the door opens, and when it does the room goes really quiet. Sleeping Bag Guy walks in but tells us to stay outside for a bit.   
"Class starting today we are going to have two new transfer students join us. Please be nice to them, even though you don't have a choice to be nice or not. You two can come in now." He calls us in. Before we enter I yank my wrist out of Will's grasp. We enter and I get my first good look at the demons, I mean, new friends sitting in their seats. I internally groan seeing a good mix of perfectly cliche character and people who actually look interesting.  
"These two will now introduce themselves, because I don't want to." Sleeping Bag Guy then pulls up his yellow sleeping bag and falls down to sleep.  
"Hi, I'm William but you can call me Will. My quirk,"(yes before we came here Rat guy helped us create 'quirk' names and told us what we could do and couldn't do)"is called Sunshine, this allows me to create small amounts of light and heal most injuries." Will looks at me. I glare at him then sigh.  
"I'm Nico. My quirk is called Necromancer it allows me to control and move through shadows and talk to and raise some of the dead." A blue haired kid with glasses raises his hand and I roll my eyes, here we go. Will nods to him showing he could talk.  
"What are our hero names?" He asks.  
"Mine is Apollo, and Nico's is Hades." Will says evenly. Who knew he was good at lying? Even though he used our parents names as our 'Hero names'. A green haired kid raises his hand.  
"Where are you from? And what heroes do you admire?" He asks.  
"We are from America. And I guess," I pause to think of the small amount I know are in this world, "Eraserhead."  
"I really like Recovery Girl." Will smiles. As soon as he heard of a hero who healed people I knew she was his favorite. Everyone in the class looked surprised at our choices.   
"Okay let me explain." Will starts, "Recovery Girl not only had the physical ability to become a hero, she also did it only so that she could heal people and show the world that people with health based quirks can become heroes too." The class turns to me for my explanation. I give them my famous death glare and they all turned away.  
"'She paved the way for us health based people' oh cut the bullshit dumb fuck" A blond haired kid mimics Will, my eyebrow twitches. "She wouldn't be anywhere without All Might. So shut the fuck up and sit down in your seat." I see Will cut a look at me and it's only then that I realized that my deadly aurora had come back, and all of Will's hard work the past year had gone to waste all because of one boy. A red haired boy walked over to bitch boy.  
"Hey Bakubro, maybe you should take that back." Annoying #1 said.  
"Why?" Bitch Boy sneered.  
"Do you have something to say to me." I growl at him. He looks over to me.  
"Yeah I do. You think your so scary but your not. 'Oh no, you can talk to ghosts I'm sooooo scared.'" He taunted in a high voice. "Please your just another kid with daddy issues that needs to get a life, you pushover. Why do you care so much about what I say to dumb fuck over there?" In an instant I am standing in front of bitch boy's desk. And my glare now was nowhere near as nice as my one earlier.  
"You can say whatever you want about me, call me whatever name, or spread any rumor you want. But under no circumstances are you to call Will anything other than his name or mess with him in anyway. If I find out you so much as touched a hair on my boyfriends body I will end your life and feel no regret." I worn him.  
"Oh no, whatever should I do about that," Bitch Boy asks sarcastically, "How about, don't care because he's dumb fuck." He snarled. I hear Will sigh right before I lost it. Before anyone can stop me I grab a hold of the back of bitch boy's head and slam it into the desk so hard the desk breaks under the force. Bitch Boy groans in pain as Will places a hand on my left shoulder to calm me down. I relax and look around. The whole class looks scared out of their minds. Well everyone except this one kid, he looks like he could care less. I hear laughter, and we all look to the front of the room.  
"Oh my God." Sleeping Bag Guy laughs, "I was going to do something, but I never imagined that the calmest of the two transfer students would snap and break the desk. Holy, Bakugou you messed up big time." He stopped laughing. "You just made enemies with someone I didn't want to ever piss off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tell someone that Nico and Bakugou wouldn't hate each other right away, and they didn't until Bakugou started saying things to Will. And you can see how well that turned out. Never thought I would write in protective Nico into the story, but I'm glad he showed up. By the way Aizawa's reaction is something I think I would do if I just saw that. By the way, now we're playing the game 'Who's Going to Die First'.


End file.
